


NAKED HOUSEWORK

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Old time stereo, Soul dancing, naked housework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Starsky is working late.Hutch is cleaning house.





	NAKED HOUSEWORK

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a 20 minute challenge.

Hutch was dancing as he cleaned the living room. He was so happily in love. Dancing might be more Starsky's thing, but today, Hutch felt like dancing. The stereo was blasting out some great songs. The lively beat made the task easier. He sang along to the songs he knew. Harmonizing when he could, humming when he didn’t know the words, Hutch quickly cleaned off the coffee table.

Picking up the pieces of Starsky’s clothing from the floor, he sighed. His lover would never learn… or change. Hutch smiled. He’d never tell Starsky, but he didn’t want him to change. Dropping clothing everywhere was part of what made Starsky… Starsky. And griping about it is what made him… Hutch. He laughed to himself.

The first record was over and Hutch tried to remember what record he had put on the turntable next. When a soulful blues melody floated through the speakers, Hutch smiled.

Walking to the stereo, he turned the volume higher. He began to push the vacuum cleaner around the room, dancing with it around the edges of the carpet.

When he had the edges done, he closed his eyes. He began pushing the vacuum around the middle of the rug in a slow, sultry, soulful dance. He waltzed, he sambaed, he did a slow two step. And he wished it was his lover he was dancing with.

Suddenly, the vacuum was turned off, pulled from his hands, and his body was pulled tight against another body. Hutch kept his eyes shut and smiled. “Hey, lover. Thought you had to work late, today?”

“I left early. I heard a rumor that someone was doing some naked housework here.” Starsky looked at Hutch. “Guess they lied, huh?”

Pulling out of Starsky’s arms, Hutch quickly stripped then stepped back into them. He kissed his partner, put his head back on Starsky’s shoulder, and whispered, “Far be it for me to prove a rumor wrong, or to disappoint you.”

Hutch suddenly found his arms empty. They were just as suddenly filled with one very naked Starsky.

As they danced, holding each other closely, whispers and kisses were exchanged. The music was perfect for slow, close dancing, and both of them made the most of it.

A breathy whisper reached Hutch’s ear.

“You think you can clean our bed like this?”

“Clean? Or mess it up?” Hutch whispered back.

“How about we mess it up, then I’ll help you clean it up?”

Pressing closer to his lover, Hutch kissed him and said, “Deal.”

And they made perfect music for the next several hours.

The bed never did get cleaned up that day... or night.  
  



End file.
